


The Universe Is On Our Side

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Tumblr Mini Fics [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Set in a world where if you don't find your soulmate by the time you turn 18, you die. Merlin's birthday is quickly approaching and he still hasn't found his soulmate. He's preparing for the worst, but as the clock strikes midnight on the night of his birthday the universe surprises him.





	The Universe Is On Our Side

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [The Universe Is On Our Side (Traducción)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804057) by [lbp98l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l)



> For "Things you said under the stars and in the grass" from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/182722823713/send-me-a-pairing-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write) of prompts. 
> 
> I've been meaning to write more for these two for a while, and when I saw that soulmate AU it just screamed Merthur to me and I couldn't resist.

Merlin has always known his time could be limited. It was something they were taught early on, if you didn’t find your soulmate by your 18th birthday, you would die. It adds a lot of stress onto people finding their soulmates. Merlin tried to push it aside when he was a kid. He still had plenty of time. He couldn’t be expected to find his soulmate when he was six years old.

But now his birthday is quickly approaching, and Merlin…. Well he’s still without his soulmate. Merlin thinks it’s all bullshit, if he’s being honest. Having someone die on their birthday just because they haven’t found “the one” is just ridiculous. Plus, that’s just dooming another person to die. If he dies tomorrow, that just means that somewhere down the line whoever his soulmate is, is going to die. Or they already could have died for all he knows.

“Oh sweetheart,” his mother says sadly. She sits down next to him and takes his hands into hers. “I’m sure everything will work out.”

That’s her, always trying to be hopeful. He does his best to smile. He doesn’t want to tell her that he thinks the chances of him finding his soulmate in the next twelve hours is slim. She has enough to worry about.

“I’m going for a walk,” he tells her. “I’ll be back for dinner.”

“You better be,” she says. “I’m making your favorite.”

Merlin kisses her cheek, before standing up. He doesn’t know where he’s going. He just needed some air. He finds himself standing outside the Pendragon’s home. He knows they’re not there. Uther had ushered them away months ago. Arthur had come to him just before he left to say goodbye. He hadn’t looked happy. He’d told Merlin he’d call him and try to come visit once things got settled. That hasn’t happened yet.

Merlin wishes he was here. If he’s going to die, he should at least be able to see his best friend one last time. He knows Arthur will be mad at him for not calling, but it’s better this way. Arthur shouldn’t have to see him go out like this.

He’s about to walk away when the door opens. His heart jumps, as hope swirls through him. But instead of seeing Arthur’s familiar blond head, he’s met with jet black hair.

“Merlin?” Morgana says, sounding surprised to see him. “What are you doing here?”

“Just on a walk,” Merlin tells her. “Guess my feet brought me here out of habit.”

“You miss him,” Morgana says. “He misses you too, you know?”

“How is he?”

“Good. He’s settling into his new school. I still think it’s bullshit Uther uprooted him in your last year, but the man never listens to me. But Arthur’s fine. I know he wishes he was here though. You’ll have to come visit.”

Merlin swallows thickly, “I’d love to. I just don’t think I’ll be around long enough to make it out there.”

“What on earth are you talking about?” Morgana asks him. “Why wouldn’t you…?” She stops, and brings a hand up to her mouth, her eyes going wide in shock. “Your birthday! But Uther said…”

Merlin frowns, “What did Uther say?”

Morgana shakes her head. She looks suddenly angry, “That bastard. I knew better. You just hang tight, Merlin. I’ll fix this.”

She’s storming off down the street before Merlin can ask her just what she plans to fix.

Merlin spends the rest of the day with his friends and his mother. He tries to enjoy himself at dinner, as everyone talks and laughs. Any other day it would be perfect, but right now it just makes Merlin sad. He doesn’t want to have to say goodbye to them. Not to Gwaine or Gaius or Gwen. Especially not to his mother.

But he knows he’s going to have to say something. Midnight is in a little over an hour now. They’ve been putting it off too long. He doesn’t want to leave this world with regrets.

He stands up and looks around at his friends and family. All their eyes land on him.

“I take it from the sad looks on your faces that you all know what I’m about to say,” Merlin says. He tries to make his tone light, not wanting them to see him crack. “I wish I didn’t have to, but I can’t go out without letting you all know how much I love you. Yes, even you Gwaine.” He winks at Gwaine, who rolls his eyes. “I just want to thank you for everything you’ve done for me. You’ve all made my life better by being in it. Now, let’s have one more drink and get the hugging out of the way.”

Once he’s done, his mother pulls him in for a tight hug. He can feel her crying as she buries her face in his shirt. He wraps his arms around her and hides her face in her neck. He’s not going to cry. Not now. He has to be strong. For her.

“Oh Merlin. I’m so sorry this is happening sweetheart.”

“I know,” Merlin tells her. “I know you wanted to have hope.”

“I just wish Arthur was here,” she sighs. “I know he’d want to see you.”

“This whole thing would have been easier if that prat could have just been my soulmate.”

She pats his cheek with a sad smile, “I know. Maybe the universe will surprise you. You still have another hour.”

Merlin shakes his head, “Things don’t just work out like that. And it’s okay. I’ll be…” He starts to say he’ll be fine. But they both know it would be a lie. “I should go.”

“Do you have to? Can’t you just stay here?”

“I can’t,” Merlin tells her. “I can’t make you watch me die, Mum. But you know where I’ll be.”

“Where the stars shine brightest.”

“Where the stars shine brightest,” he repeats.

That just happens to be his favorite hill in Camelot. It’s the place where you can see the night sky perfectly. He used to come here with his mother when he was a kid, and then with Arthur as he got older. They’d sneak Uther’s whiskey and come out here and drink and talk. Some of Merlin’s favorite moments are out here. And if he’s about to die, he wants to do it someplace he loves.

Merlin stares up at the sky. He knows his time is almost up but can’t bring himself to look down at the countdown on his phone. Not yet. He just needs another moment of just appreciating the view in front of him. He knows it’s going to be the last time he ever gets to see this. To see the stars and the moon and feel the wind blowing through his hair.

He finally looks down and feels his throat close up. 15 seconds until midnight. Until he slips away. He has a moment to wonder if it’ll hurt.

The countdown gets to five and he closes his eyes, preparing for his end. But then nothing happens except the beeping of his watch as the clock strikes midnight.

He hears loud footsteps nearby and opens his eyes. Arthur is there, in front of him. His hands are on his knees as he pants for air.

Merlin sits up, staring at him in shock. Arthur stares right back at him.

“Merlin.”

“Arthur? What are you doing here?”

“Morgana,” Arthur says. He walks the rest of the distance towards Merlin, and collapses next to him on the grass. “She told me. She told me you hadn’t found your soulmate. Father had told us you did. But he lied.”

Merlin’s brain is still trying to catch up to everything that’s happening. He’s alive. He’s eighteen and he’s alive. And Arthur is here next to him. He’s still breathing heavily, and his hair is a mess. But Merlin has never seen anything more beautiful than Arthur. It all suddenly clicks into place.

“Oh,” Merlin breathes, staring at Arthur in awe. “Of course.”

“Of course what?” Arthur questions.

“It’s you,” Merlin tells him. He laughs happily. “It’s always been you.”

“What’s always been…?” Arthur trails off suddenly. He looks at Merlin, his eyes taking him in. Merlin thinks he can see the moment Arthur realizes. “Oh.”

“Yeah.”

It’s Arthur’s turn to laugh, “Well we’re a pair of idiots.”

“A pair of idiots who are meant for each other,” Merlin says.

“And you’re okay with that?”

Merlin shrugs, “Yeah. I’m honestly a little relieved. No one is ever going to know me the way you do. Or understand me. It just makes sense that it’d be you.”

“It does,” Arthur says. He leans in close to Merlin, and brushes their noses together. Merlin feels his heart speed up, and a humming beneath his skin, threatening to crash over. He wants it to. Arthur sighs, and rest his forehead against Merlin’s. “It really does. There could never be anyone else for me than you, Merlin.”

Arthur kisses him and it’s like a dam breaks. Everything that he’s been holding in and too afraid to let himself feel comes crashing to the surface. He brings a hand up to Arthur’s neck and kisses him back with a desperation he didn’t even know he was capable of feeling.

As Arthur lays him back on the grass and settles over him, Merlin can’t help but think about how _right_ this is. At least until Arthur’s lips find his again, and all other thoughts leave his mind. All he can focus on is the way Arthur feels and tastes and sounds as they get to know each other in ways they never have before.

Maybe the universe is on his side after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
